Love
by oncefan2014
Summary: Emma loves Regina but...
1. Chapter 1

"But Regina I love you." Emma whined in Regina's office.

"Well Swan, you're going to have to learn that I'm straight. I love Robin Hood, so go skip on." Regina said laughing at the pathetic excuse of the so called savior.

"Yeah Emma, Mom doesn't love you. Loser." Henry pipped in then.

"How dare you!" Emma said as she walked over to Henry and smacked him across the face, sending him down to the floor. She picked him up by his shirt, and brought her arm back with her fist to hit him again.

"Not my son, **YOU BITCH**!" Regina said as she sent a fireball at Emma, killing her instantly.

"Henry are you alright?" Regina said as she walked over to Henry and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I always knew she was unstable." Henry said as the door to her office opened behind them.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked in.

"Emma hit me." Henry said as he showed them the mark on his face.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Mary Margaret asked. "And what is that?" Mary Margaret said as she saw the smoking pile of ash.

"Mom saved me from her." Henry said.

"Oh? Well good, she was always such a trouble maker. Always thought she was too good for us." Mary Margaret said.

"Thanks Grandma." Henry said.

"Thank your Mother." Mary Margaret said as they all went to Granny's that night for dinner.

"Ding Dong, the wacky savior is dead!" Grump sang as cheers went up in the diner. No one had really liked Emma, they had only tolerated her because she was Mary Margaret and David's daughter. But now with her gone, things were much happier in StoryBrooke, Henry no longer had to deal with the abuse from Emma and the constant threats of being taken away from his Mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Since some wanted another chapter, even a few sqers here you go!

Emma's funeral was set to happen the next day, while she may have been David and Mary Margaret's daughter, many of the townsfolks didn't want to go. They had never liked how arrogant Emma always was. Always thinking she was right in every thing she did, no matter the consequences to others.

"But Mom, I don't want to go to her stinking funeral. Look what she did to my face." Henry said.

"Well let me fix that then." Regina said as she walked up to him and waved her hand across his face, the bruise that Emma had given him was all gone now.

"Thanks Mom." Henry said as he hugged his Mom.

"Anything for my little Prince." Regina said.

"Then please don't make me go to her funeral. I never liked her, no one really did. They only tolerated her because of Grandma and Grandpa." Henry said.

"That may be true, but she was David and Mary Margaret's child. You need to go and say goodbye to her." Regina said.

"Goodbye and Good riddance." Henry mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"What was that?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows at Henry.

"Nothing. So when are you and Robin going to give me a sibling? Since you two are now married." Henry asked.

"How does seven months from now sound?" Regina asked.

"Really! What are you having?" Henry asked, very excited with his Mom's news.

"We don't know yet." Regina said.

"Does Roland know yet?" Henry asked.

"Not yet, we're going to wait a little longer before we really tell people. So please keep this to yourself." Regina said.

"I won't say a word. This is the best week ever. No more interfering Emma and now my Mom is going to make me a big brother, twice over." Henry said, thinking about Roland as well.

"Now let's go and say goodbye to Emma." Regina said and seeing the look on her son's face she continued. "We won't stay long, just enough to throw dirt on her and then we'll go get ice cream with Robin and Roland."

"Like a real family. Thank you Mom for rescuing me from that monster Emma." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Regina said.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the messages sqers, since you wanted another chapter, here goes!

The funeral was over with quickly, no one really went to it. The very few who did only did so out of respect for Mary Margaret and David. No tears were shed, a few yawns could be heard through the service. Henry even played on his iphone with his Mom, both were enjoying the new game Quiz Up.

"Can we go yet?" Henry asked.

"Almost, they just have to lower the casket and we're out of here." Regina said.

"Thank goodness. Why are they even wasting time with a casket? She's all ashes anyways, and just as cold as them." Henry said.

"Henry, that's not funny." Regina said with a smile as Henry hugged her.

"We're having a dinner at Granny, with refreshments and drinks." David said to the very few who were there.

"Hot damn!" Grumpy said as he took off towards town.

"If anyone would like to say anything?" Mary Margaret asked as no one stopped and they kept going.

"Let's get out of here, David. I miss our perfect little baby." Mary Margaret said as he nodded and they too left.

At Granny's the town had come out for celebration, Granny's was packed and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"So she's really gone?" Granny asked Grumpy.

"Ding, Dong the dingbat is dead!" Grumpy said as he made a motion with his hand over his neck.

"Now things can settle down around here again." Granny said as they clinked drinks.

"Mom, I love you." Henry said as he hugged her again.

"And I love you, my little prince." Regina said.

"Regina, I wanted to apologize for how Emma was towards you. She was such a brat. David and I have been wondering if maybe there was a mistake and she's not really our daughter." Mary Margaret said.

"Who knows? Could be. As much as I hate to admit this, she never acted as nice as you two." Regina said.

"Now, we can all finally be a family. I'm so glad you and Robin have found one another." Mary Margaret said.

"Finally, we can be happy." Regina said as she found her happy ending, matter of fact the whole town did. With the so called savior dead!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Mary Margaret requested everyone come to the town hall to have a quick meeting.

"I know some of you were apprehensive to approach David or I about the brat Emma, but please don't bother expressing any sorrows. We really don't miss how aggravating she was. Henry is doing so much better without the being abused like he was by Emma. The young man has had it tough, first being abandoned by Emma and then the way she was always threatening to take him away from his real family. Finally when Emma started being physical abusive to Henry, Regina thankfully saved her son." Mary Margaret said as everyone in the hall nodded in gratitude.

"I support everything my wife said. Now with that being over, we would love for everyone to please come by at Granny's as we are having another celebration, but this time it's to let everyone see our lovely child Neal. The child we wanted more than anything, he is so perfect." David said.

"My uncle is the best, he is the perfect little baby." Henry spoke up as everyone nodded and promised to come by. The group started to leave, a few came up to Mary Margaret to speak with her.

"I have to tell you, I'm glad Regina finally took care of Emma. She tried to come on to me one night a the Rabbit Hole, had to push her away she was so abusive to me." Ruby said.

"Was she drinking again?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, I think Hook had finally had enough of her bullshit." Ruby said.

"I honestly don't know how he put up with her as long as she did. She never could hold onto a man, the poor thing." Mary Margaret said.

"Well I'm glad for one you no longer have to be abused by Emma as well, she was so mean to both of you. If not for Emma, Gold would have his son. And Graham would be alive, but Emma was the bitch that could not be stopped." Ruby said.

"Until Regina, so thankful she put an end to that ungrateful brat." Mary Margaret said.

"Now we can all have our happy endings." Ruby said as she saw Regina with her soul mate and true love, Robin Hood.

"Now that the bitch Emma is gone." Mary Margaret said with a smile on her face, she had never been so happy.


End file.
